Hurt Of Understanding
by SusaNaumi uchiharuno
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke saat ia merasakan cemburu karena calon istrinya pergi bersama pria lain?/First Fanfic/RnR, please!/pendek/M, untuk jaga-jaga/Angst/SasuSaku/Tidak untuk anak di bawah umur


**Hurt Of Understanding**

* * *

By

_Susanti_

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto dkk akan tetap menjadi milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T +

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst, tragedy, mungkin.

* * *

**Summary :**

Apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke saat ia merasakan cemburu karena calon istrinya pergi bersama pria lain?.

**Warning:**

Pendek, Minimnya diskrip, Gaje, T +, untuk anak dibawah umur, jangan coba-coba, buat anak kok coba-coba. :p, cerita amburadul. Please, jangan kasih flame yang pedes-pedes, karena aku juga baru belajar, jadi mohon bantuannya ^_^

* * *

_Please, enjoy it! ^_^_

Sebuah mobil porsche berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan gedung bertingkat. Seorang wanita cantik berumur sekitar 23 tahun keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan membawa map berwarna biru tua di tangan kanannya. Langkah anggun-nya perlahan menjauh dari mobil Porsche tersebut.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang pria tampan dari dalam mobil porsche yang ia naiki tadi.

Sakura menoleh menatap pria itu, "apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan mimik kebingunan. Pria itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, seolah mengatakan agar gadis-nya mendekat ke arahnya. "Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menyunggingkan senyum misterius, "Hn," namun selanjutnya Sasuke menarik tengkuk gadis itu dan …

_Cup~ _

Sasuke mencium gadisnya dengan cepat, membuat pipi Sakura merona.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun! Ini kan tempat umum, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?!" katanya dengan kesal

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, "siapa peduli?" ucapnya enteng.

Sakura melotot kearahnya, "A-ap-apaan ucapanmu itu?! Tapi itu membuatku malu, Sasuke-kun~" ujarnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya bukannya terlihat buruk tapi malah semakin menggoda, ahh~ rasanya Sasuke ingin melumat bibir gadis-nya itu dan membawanya ke ranjang empuknya, lalu ...

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran 'liar'-nya. Gadisnya ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin selalu 'mengurung'-nya, "Jangan memasang mimik seperti itu, Saku. Itu pun jika kau masih ingin masuk kerja hari ini," Bisiknya tepat di telinga Sakura dan Sasuke sedikit 'bermain' saat berbisik dengan menjilat kuping Sakura.

"Sshh~ Kau ini! ... Baiklah, sebaiknya aku masuk. Dan kau cepat pergi ke kantormu sebelum terlambat, Ok?!" ucapnya dengan ceria, dan Sasuke menyukai itu.

Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa, ia hampir lupa jika saja Neji tidak mengingatkannya bahwa hari ini ada pertemuan dengan _owner_ Hotel berbintang lima di Suna dengan mengirimkan pesan lewat BBM di Group BB-nya.

"Pagi Sakura~" Sapa pria tampan bermata lavender, Hyuuga Neji sang Direkur tak lupa dengan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Sakura balas tersenyum, "Pagi juga, Neji." Neji mendekati gadis itu, gadis yang sejak lama ia cintai namun sayang cinta itu tak dapat ia miliki, karena gadis itu kini sudah menjadi milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya dulu. Bahkan kabar yang ia dengar, Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke minggu depan. Dan ia hanya bisa menerima, toh dia pun bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu.

"Apa kau hampir melupakan _Meeting_ kita hari ini?" tanya Neji dengan tampang meledek jenaka.

"Ish! Kau itu menyindirku, ya!?" jawab Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Neji tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pink lembut Sakura

"Pintar! Sebaiknya kau bersiap, karena 10 menit lagi kita ke ruang _meeting_, ok!" perintah Neji, Sakura menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sakura!" panggil Neji.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya, Neji? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan diluar, apa kau mau?"

"_After Lunch_?!"

Neji tersenyum, "Terimakasih …"

12.00 AM

Sasuke melempar jas hitamnya asal ke arah sofa di ruangannya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali _meeting_ dari yang di kantor sampai yang di luar kantor, maklum saja dia adalah _Owner_.

_Tok Tok Tok!_

"Masuk!" sahut Sasuke.

"Permisi Tuan muda Presdir, ada dokumen yang harus Anda tanda tangani," ucap seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah yang bernama Karin.

"Taruh di meja saya saja!" perintahnya Sasuke. Karin hanya menurut dan keluar ruangan.  
Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, sesaat memejamkan mata onyx-nya,

_Drrrt … Drrrt …!_

Ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk,

_1 New Message Received_

_From: My Cherry_

_Jangan lupa makan siang, Tuan Muda Presdir. Atau aku akan marah padamu! ,_

Sasuke tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari calon istrinya, Haruno Sakura. Sakura benar-benar gadis yang unik, tapi Sasuke menyukai itu. Jika kalian teliti, maka kalian akan tahu bahwa nada panggilan 'Tuan Muda Presdir' itu bernada 'meledek'. Sakura berbeda dari gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang akan mengingatkan kekasihnya dengan rayuan atau hal yang berbau romantis ataupun puitis.

Sasuke menatap foto yang diletakan di meja kerjanya, foto dirinya dan Sakura. Senyum gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya rindu. Ahh, rasanya Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat bertemu gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

-SKIP TIME-

"Aku pulang … " salam Sakura saat memasuki rumahnya yang bergaya Eropa modern itu.

"Selamat dating, nona Sakura," balas sang maid.

"Shizune-san, apa Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang dari Eropa?" Tanya Sakura.

Shizune tersenyum, "Beliau baru saja sampai 7 jam yang lalu, Nona. Dan Nona ditunggu di ruang keluarga," jawab Shizune.

"Terimakasih, Shizune-san," ucap Sakura lalu memasuki ruang keluarga. dilihatnya Ayah dan ibunya yang sedang duduk manis di sofa berwarna silver. "Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya.

"Duduklah, Sakura." Ayah Sakura menyuruh Sakura duduk.

Sakura pun menurutinya, "Jadi, ada apa, Ayah?" ulangnya.

Sakumo Haruno mengambil nafas pendek, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Baik, Ayah. Tumben sekali Ayah bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Tidak apa. Ayah minta maaf sebelumnya, Sakura. Tapi Ayah punya permintaan ... "

"Apa itu Ayah?" Sakura semakin penasaran dengan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Ayah minta putuskan hubunganmu dengan ..." tubuh Sakura menegang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, "… Uchiha Sasuke."

_Deg!_

"Kenapa, Ayah? Bukannya Ayah tahu, aku dan Sasuke akan menikah minggu depan, Ayah!" ucap Sakura.

"Ayah minta batalkan pernikahanmu itu, Sakura! Ayah sudah menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman Ayah!" bentak Sakumo. Rin Haruno hanya bisa diam tak berani menyela.

"Aku tidak mau, Ayah!" tolak Sakura. "Dan ini tidak masuk akal Ayah!" serunya tidak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya tersebut.

"Jangan membantah, Sakura!" seru Sakumo. "Ayah hanya ingin menjodohkanmu dengan pria yang baik-baik!" lanjutnya.

"Jadi, selama ini Sasuke bukan pria yang baik? Begitukah, Ayah?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya sambil yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Ayah tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya akhiri hubunganmu dengan, Sasuke! Dan turuti keinginan Ayah!" Kali ini Sakumo menatap tajam kearah Sakura

"Ayah egois! Kenapa, Ayah? Dulu Ayah sendiri yang menyuruhku agar menikah cepat-cepat dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Ayah tiba-tiba-"

"Itu dulu, Sakura!" potong Sakumo. "Jangan ungkit masa dulu! Sekarang adalah sekarang! Ayah tidak mau tahu, pokoknya batalkan pernikahanmu, dan menikah dengan anak teman Ayah!" perintahnya.

"Apa yang Ayah maksud itu adalah Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

Sakumo hanya diam, tapi bukan berarti dia mengalah fan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh putrinya membatalkan pernikahannya dengan orang yang dicintainya. "Aku tidak mencintainya, Ayah! Aku hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Perasaanku padanya hanya sebatas teman biasa, itu saja," ucap Sakura mencoba menggoyahkan hati Ayahnya agar membatalkan niatnya.

"Ayah tidak peduli! Cepat akhiri hubunganmu dengan Uchiha bungsu itu!" perintah Sakumo galak. Sepertinya Sukumo sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membatalkan niatnya tersebut.

"Aku menolak, Ayah! Dan sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura lagi masih belum menyerah.

_PLAAAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura, membuat warna kemerahan di bekas tamparan itu. "Dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Tahu apa kau tentang cinta, hah?! Cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Ayah tak mau tahu. Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke! Ayah akan membicarakannya dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto soal kalian!" ucapnya Sakumo.

Sakumo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun tiba-tiba Sakura berlutut di depannya, "Aku mohon, Ayah ... Jangan paksa Sakura. Aku hanya mencintai Sasuke bukan Gaara. Aku mohon, Ayah ... "

_Tes _

Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Tidak akan, Sakura!" Dan Sakumo keluar dari ruang keluarga.

Rin lalu mengelus pundak Sakura mencoba menenangkan putrinya itu. "Maafkan Ayahmu, Sayang," ucapnya.

"Ibuu ..." Sakura memeluk ibunya.

"Sakura, Ayahmu melakukan ini pun dengan terpaks," ujar ibunya lirih.

"Apa maksud Ibu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Rin tersenyum dan menangkup wajah cantik putrinya, "Ayahmu melakukan ini karena dulu Ayahmu berjanji dengan ayah Gaara. Jika usaha mereka berdua sukses, mereka akan menjodohkanmu dengan putranya. Jadi, kau tau jawabannya kan, Saku?" tanya ibunya

Sakura mengangguk, namun tetap saja ia tak terima. Alasan ayahnya baginya tak masuk akal! Dulu memang Sakumo dan keluarga Sabaku berkerja sama merintis perusahaan dan mereka berjanji. Namun saying, keluarga Sabaku pindah ke Suna hingga Sakumo mengira bahwa keluarga Sabaku sudah melupakan janjinya.

-HOU-

Sasuke mendengus kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini yang jelas wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Kau kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat karibnya sekaligus GM di perusahaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Naruto, "Hn..."

"Ish! kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan dong, Teme! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," tawar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kalau kau merindukannya, sebaiknya temui dia, Sasuke"

Kedua orang yang berbincang di cafe itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, "Apa maksudmu, Shika?" tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke, "Ku rasa kau tidak bodoh, Sasuke," jawab Shikamaru. Jelas saja Sasuke tahu maksud Shikamaru tersebut.

"Hei hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Naruto kebingungan sambil memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru secara bergantian.

_Pletak!_

Seseorang datang menjitak kepala duren Naruto dengan keras.

"Wadoww! Sakit Kiba!" pekik Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. "Ish, kau itu tak punya hati, ya?!" protes Naruto yang masih tidak terima dengan perbuatan Kiba padanya. Sasuke Dan Shikamaru hanya mendengus melihat adegan konyol anak buahnya yang juga menyandang sebagai sahabat karib.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, Naruto? Kalau Sasuke sedang merindukan Sakura-c_han_," kata Kiba. Sasuke mendelik kearah Kiba yang mengucapkan nama kekasihnya dengan sufix 'Chan' dibelakangnya. Kiba hanya menunjukan cengiranya.

"Wow! Cius mi apa~" Naruto bahkan sempat-sempatnya menirukan gaya artis. Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Sasuke, membuatnya mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya. "Hehe … _peace_, Sasu-Teme~" Naruto menunjukkan dua jarinya membentuk anhuruf 'V'.

"Hn!" sahut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik bicara yang serius. Jangan bercanda. Kalian tidak melihat wajah Sasuke sedang kusut begitu?" ujar Shikamaru yang tumben berbicara panjang.

"Sasuke, ada baiknya juga ucapan Shika tadi. Temui saja dia!" ujar Naruto dengan tampang serius.

"Hn, terimakasih," sahut Sasuke seadanya.

_Krik Krik Krik~_

Ketiga temannya saling menatap, apa Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan terimakasih? 'Hn ada perubahan,' batin ketiga temannya secara bersamaan.

-HOU-

Sakura membereskan map-map yang baru saja ia selesaikan. Ia meraih tas berwarna hitam miliknya, sudah jam pulang kerja. Jadi, tak ada salahnya jika ia pulang cepat, toh hari ini dia tidak _OverTime_.

Sakura menunggu jemputan. Dengan langkah pelan, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kantor dan duduk di _loby_. Sejenak Sakura memejamkan mata Emerald indahnya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Sudah 2 hari ini dirinya menghindari Sasuke. Dia benar-benar merindukan sosok dingin itu.

_Sret_

"Eh?" Sakura kaget saat seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menutup matanya dari arah belakang. Sakura meraba tangan itu. Dia tahu jika itu, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk di samping gadisnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Saku," ujar Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Aku juga," sahut Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa inci saja bibir keduanya bertemu, tapi Sakura dengan tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Dia menolak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Saku?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Jujur, dia sedikit kecewa saat Sakura menolak untuk dicium olehnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis yang dipaksakan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Sasu …"

"Jika kau ada apa-apa, ceritakan padaku," ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Ayo pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasu. Tapi, hari ini aku masih ada urusan," tolak Sakura secara halus.

"Tak apa, aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Sasuke yang masih bersikukuh untuk mengantar Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Sasu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, ok?!" Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang tetap menolak tawaran Sasuke.

Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke tidak menyukai Sakura yang seperti ini. Sasuke bukan pria bodoh yang tak memahami perasaan wanita. Ia tahu, di setiap senyum gadisnya tadi ada keganjalan di baliknya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," pesannya Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalah.

_Cup._

Entah karena apa, tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura yang memulai mencium Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai misterius. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya. Namun sayang, Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dan melumat bibir gadisnya dengan ganas. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah akibat _french kiss_ tadi.

"Sejak kapan gadisku ini menjadi nakal, hn?" goda Sasuke.

Seketika wajah Sakura merona, "jangan menggodaku, Sasu. Kau membuatku malauu." Sasuke terkekeh geli Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sakura.

_Cup_

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura. Sakura pun memjamkan matanya menikmati ciuman kasih sayang yang Sasuke berikan untuknya. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya dan mengecup bibir Sakura hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku pergi. Hati-hati …" pesan Sasuke sekali lagi. Sakura tersenyum, kali ini senyuman tulus seperti biasanya. Ia menatap miris ke arah mobil Porsche merah yang melaju meninggalkannya

_Tes_

Ia menangis. Andai saja Sasuke tahu tentang pembatalan pernikahan ini, entah bagaimana reaksi Sasuke nanti. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya yang baru saja muncul.

Sakura mengusap air matanya. "Tidak juga, Ayo kita pulang, Gaara!" ajaknya. Pria yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut pun tersenyum.

"Hn."

-HOU-

"Arrggghh … Sial!" rutuk seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven, Sasuke. Berkali-kali pria itu merutuk, raut wajahnya menampakan dirinya sedang emosi. Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya berkali-kali.

"Sakura ... " gumamnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata onyxnya. Sudah hampir 3 ralat, 4 hari Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Setiap Sasuke kekantornya, selalu saja ia tak menemukan calon istrinya melainkan jawaban, "Sakura sudah pulang sejak tadi."  
Dan setiap Sasuke menghubungi Sakura yang menjawabnya adalah sang operator sialan  
-baginya- dengan mudahnya menjawab, "_the number you calling is not aktif_. _Please try again later_._"_

Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kekasihnya itu, belum lagi sifat kedua orang tuanya yang bersikap aneh. bukan aneh dalam hal lain, tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu mengingatkan agar jangan terlalu memikirkan Sakura. Ada apa sebenarnya? "Arrrggh!" sekali lagi ia mengerang frustasi.

Untuk saat ini biarkan ia menyingkirkan ego-nya untuk bertanya kepada orang tuanya. "Ya.. Aku akan menayakannya ada apa sebenarnya ... " gumamnya mantap.

-HOU-

Lain halnya dengan Sakura gadis berparas cantik alami itu, kini ia sedang menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _pink peach_ dipadu dengan ungu muda. _Dress_ itu sangat cocok untuknya, apa lagi rambut pink-nya diikat keatas dan sedikit diikal. Sakura memejamkan matanya, hari ini Sakura akan melakukan pendekatan dengan calon suaminya, Sabaku no Gaara. Ya, pemuda tampan yang kaya raya.

"Gaara menunggumu di bawah, Sayang … " ucap Rin menepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian menghadap ibunya, "terimankasih, ibu … " ucapnya lirih dan memeluk Ibunya.

"Maaf kan Ayahmu, Saku … " ucap Rin yang membalas pelukan anaknya tersebut.

-HOU-

1:45 PM

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat berada di dekat rumah bergaya eropa modern tersebut. Kemudian ia turun dan bersandar di depan mobilnya, hingga tanpa sadar mata onyx-nya melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sasuke menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang sedang bercengkrama itu. Ya, dia adalah Haruno Sakura calon istrinya bersama pria bertato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara menatap lekat Sakura yang malam ini benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Cantik gadis itu benar-benar alami. Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sakura, aku serius. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. A … aku ingin kau mau menyetujui perjodohan kita. Menikahlah denganku."

Sakura yang awalnya menunduk kini menatap tak percaya pada mata jade milik pemuda yang tak kalah tampannya dengan Sasuke tersebut. "Gaara, ma'afkan aku … " ucap Sakura lirih lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara.

"Kenapa? Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sakura dari saat kita kecil dulu," ujar Gaara lagi yang tidak mau menyerah untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura.

Sakura mengambil nafas pendek, "Gaara, kumohon mengertilah … Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih. Perasaanku padamu hanyalah sebatas teman, itu saja. Dan … aku mencintai Sasuke ..." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku mengerti … " ucap Gaara sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. Dan ma'af karena tak bisa menerima perasaanmu," ujar Sakura dengan tersenyum tulus.

Gaara mengacak rambut pink lembut Sakura secara perlahan. "Tak apa, aku memahaminya." Keduanya saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Aku senang kau bisa mengerti, " ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Itu sudah seharusnya, karena aku ingin membuatmu senang," jawab Gaara. "Sebaiknya kau masuk, Sakura. Aku tak mau kau sampai masuk angin," ujarnya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Sakura mengangguk. Baru saja beberapa detik kemudian Sakura memanggil Gaara yang sepertinya sudah berjalan menuju mobilnya, "Gaara!" panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hn?" Gaara berbalik dan memandang sakura dengan bingung.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "kemari!"

Gaara pun mendekat. Sesaat Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Gaara, entah apa yang dibisikan gadis itu tapi yang jelas pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak sadarkah bila dari arah lain sepasang bola mata onyx sedang menatap tajam kearah kalian? Kilatan amarah jelas sekali tertera di tatapan dingin dan tajam dari onyx tersebut.

Setelah mebisikkan sesuatu, Sakura kembali melangkah masuk, namun kali ini langkahnya harus berhenti kala pemuda berambut merah itu memanggilnya, "Sakura!" Gadis itu menoleh, dan ...

_Cup _

Dengan cepat Gaara mencium bibir mungil Sakura, mata Sakura melebar kaget.  
Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu pun berakhir, Gaara menunduk. Rona merah terlukis di kedua pipinya, "Ma'af ..." bisik Gaara lirih. Sakura terdiam, bahkan saat Gaara sudah berlalu pun Sakura masih saja terdiam.

"Tsk! Ternyata begini sifatmu ketika dibelakangku, Sakura?!" seru Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sakura dengan mata yang berkilat merah. Amarah yang besar sedang menaunginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosinya yang seolah-olah akan meledak.

_Deg!_

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sasuke. "Sa-Sasu-ke-_kun_?" ucapnya terbata. Ia takut. Jangan-jangan Sasuke melihat dirinya saat dicium oleh Gaara. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Kau bermain di belakangku, Sakura!" seru Sasuke dengan nada geram. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau salah paham, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku dan Gaara tak ada hubungan apapun! Percayalah ... Aku-"

"Kau mengkhianatiku!" potong Sasuke dengan cepat sebelum Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke pun menuju mobil Porsche-nya dan memacu mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi sekarang, dia ingin sekali menjelaskannya, Tuhan kenapa harus seperti ini kisah cintanya?, 'Aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun' batinnya mantap, dengan segera Sakura mengambil kunci mobilnya.

-HOU-

23:15 PM

Sakura berkali-kali melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir 1 jam Sakura berada di depan apartmen mewah milik calon suaminya itu, tapi Sasuke belum kunjung pulang juga, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke belum kembali sejak bertemu dengannya 2 jam yang lalu. Dia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

Sakura menoleh, "Sasuke-_kun_?! Aku sedang menunggumu," jawabnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura, Sasuke melewatinya dengan tenang dan membuka pintu apartmen-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan men-"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengamati Sasuke yang bediri di tengah-tengah pintu. Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar berantakan dan kacau. Rambut pemuda itu bahkan sudah tak emo, yakni sudah berantakan, wajah Sasuke bahkan terlihat sangat kacau, belum lagi kemeja Sasuke yang beberapa kancingnya sudah terbuka. Penampilan Sasuke benar-benar kacau.

"Bolehkah aku masuk, Sasuke-_kun_?" pintanya, namun Sasuke hanya tersenyum Sarkastik, "untuk apa? Ingin mengatakan dengan jelas, ya, bahwa kau hanya mempermainkanku!?" ucapnya tajam, namun Sakura tidak menyerah, " biarkan aku masuk, Sasuke-_kun_," pintanya lagi

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Sakura pelan. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi pertahanan Sasuke menjadi lengah sehingga Sakura dengan mudah menerobos masuk.

Dengan cepat pula, Sasuke mengunci apartmen-nya. "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan lagi, Sakura!?" tanya pemuda itu tajam.

Sambil menghela nafas pendek, Sakura duduk di salah satu sofa. "Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang terjadi dan yang kau lihat itu semuanya salah paham. Aku dan Gaara Sama sekali tak ada hubungan apa-apa," jelasnya.

Sasuke yang membelakangi gadis itu tersenyum sarkastik, "jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Sakura!" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak sedang membohongimu, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku dan Gaara tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" jawab Sakura tak kalah kerasnya.

Sasuke tak bergeming, bibirnya terkatup rapat pria itu masih saja membelakangi Sakura yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, ingin rasanya dia mempercayai gadis itu. "Sasuke-_kun_, percayalah … aku tidak membohongimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu … " ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalis deras.

_BRAAK! _

Sasuke menggebrak meja yang berada di depan Sakura. Ia menatap tajam Sakura. "Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan pernikahanmu dengan Gaara, Sakura?!"

"D-dari mana ka-"

Sasuke tersenyum sarkastik, "Kau pandai bersandiwara, Sayang ... tapi sayangnya itu tak berlaku untukku!" Sasuke benar-benar kalap. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Kini wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depannya dan hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja.

"Aku tidak bersandiwara, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Percuma, Sakura! Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Asal kau tau Sakura, aku kecewa padamu. Pantas saja kau menghindar dariku selama ini. Aku tak mengira kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku, Sakura! Kau pengkhianat!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku tidak mengkhinatimu! Sungguh aku-"

"Kau tahu Sakura, betapa kecewanya aku saat mengetahui pernikahanmu dengan pria merah itu? Dan lebih parahnya, aku mengetahui hal itu dari orang lain bukan darimu!" ujarnya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, maafkan aku … Maaf ... Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa, maaf ... " ucap Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya, air matanya tumpah. Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Sasuke mempercayainya dan memaafkan dirinya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Jujur, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mempercayai gadis itu, tapi bayangan saat Gaara menciumnya entah kenapa membuat kepercayaannya goyah. Sasuke berbalik menatap lekat Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke menariknya hingga keduanya bediri. Sakura masih saja menunduk hingga Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadis itu perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_Cupp _

Sasuke melumat bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut, namun detik berikutnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan. Lidah Sasuke berusaha memasuki rongga mulut Sakura. Dengan sengaja Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bawah Sakura sehingga Sakura membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan memasuki rongga mulut Sakura dengan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap gigi yang berada di dalamnya hingga lidah Sasuke disambut oleh lidah Sakura.

Ciuman itu berlangsung hingga beberapa menit. "Nnghh~" desah Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu dan membelakangi Sakura. Dia sadar, amat sangat sadar. Sasuke jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang mencium gadis itu dengan bibirnya yang berbau aroma _wine_. Mau bagaimanapun, Sasuke juga tak ingin disebut sebagai pria yang liar.

_GREEB!_

Sakura memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke dari belakang, "Maaf ..." bisiknya pelan. Sasuke mengusap punggung tangan Sakura lembut, bibir tipisnya menampakan senyum yang amat tipis nyaris tak terlihat. Entah kenapa, pelukan gadis itu membuat emosinya yang begitu meluap-luap kini meredup. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura lembut, onyx dan emerald saling bertatapan. Keduanya kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

_Cupp _

Beberapa kali mereka kembali saling mengecupkan bibir mereka. Dalam hati Sasuke berucap, 'Aku mempercayaimu.' Ya, sejujurnya Sasuke mempercayai gadis itu. Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap emerald Sakura lembut.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia kembali melumat bibir itu kemudian Ia menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih Sakura hingga turun ke bahu gadis itu. Tak lupa Sasuke memberikan _kiss mark_ di sana, seolah itu adalah tanda bahwa Sakura miliknya, tentu! Milik seorang Uchiha tidak bisa di ganggu gugat!

Setelah memberikan tanda cukup banyak, dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh ramping Sakura dengan gaya _Bridal Style_ dan meletakannya di ranjang empuk miliknya yang tentu saja malam ini akan menjadi milik mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di samping gadis itu menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih tubuh Sakura. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap Emerald itu dengan pandangan lembut. "Kau takut?" tanyanya dengan mengusap pelan dahi gadis itu, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut halus Sakura yang mencoba menutupi paras cantik gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ya ... " jawabnya lirih.

"Jangan takut," ujar Sasuke yang kemudian mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu kemudian turun ke dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan terakhir di bibir.

"Nngghh~" Lagi-lagi suara desahan keluar dari bibir mungil nan tipis Sakura. Tangan Sasuke mencoba melepas gaun itu secara perlahan dan meleparkannya entah kemana. Satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tubuh Sakura yang berada di bawahnya, berikutnya tangan Sasuke memulai dengan meraba setiap inci tubuh indah di bawahnya tersebut. Ia mengecup lembut dan memanjakan tubuh indah itu.

"Nngghh~, Sas~suke-_kunn_~" desah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Dia bangga, sangat bangga. Di saat seperti ini pun gadis itu menyebut namanya. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraba punggung Sakura, ia mencoba melepas kaitan _bra_ Sakura, namun sepertinya sedikit kesulitan. Detik selanjutnya _bra_ berwarna kuning gading itu telah dilucuti oleh Sasuke dan dilemparkannya secara asal. Tangan Sasuke meremas payudara Sakura dengan pelan namun bertahap.

"Nngghh … Sas-sukeh-_kun_~" Desahan Sakura semakin merdu di telinga Sasuke. Tubuh keduanya kini memanas. Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi seolah meminta ijin untuk memilikinya malam ini. Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan gadis itu seutuhnya, tetapi bukan karena nafsu belaka ia melakukan hal ini. Tapi, ia melakukannya dengan rasa cinta yang tulus dan rasa tanggung jawab akan resiko yang akan terjadi nantinya. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit kecil daun telinga Sakura.

"Hhhs~ Sakura, Aku menginginkannya ..." bisik Sasuke nafas Sasuke sedikit memburu namun suaranya tetap terdengar sexy dan menggoda.

"Ssshh~ Lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun_... Sekarang ... "

-HOU-

07:30 AM

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan sesosok pria tampan yang tengah tertidur lelap di samping wanita cantik yang juga masih terlelap. Sasuke bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok lain, yakni wanita yang dicintainya juga terlelap di sampingya dengan busana yang tipis menempel di tubuh indah gadis itu.

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pagi ini, namun senyuman itu hilang saat Sasuke menatap bibir mungil Sakura. Bayangan saat Gaara mengecup bibir itu masih teringat jelas di memori otaknya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras, tatapan matanya begitu dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke pun turun dari ranjangnya menuju salah satu ruangan.

Beberapa menit berselang Sasuke kembali, tak lupa dengan suatu benda berada di tangan kanannya. Dia menaiki ranjangnya. Perlahan Sasuke membelai pipi ranum Sakura. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu dimiliki oleh siapapun selain diriku! jika aku juga tak bisa memilikimu, aku akan membuat tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memilikimu," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Ia mendekatkankan wajahnya. "Aishiteru ..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Sakura membuka matanya, ia terbangu. Namun secepat kilat Sasuke melumat bibir wanita itu dengan lembut, membuat Sakura terbawa suasana itu dan membalas lumatan lembut Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Maaf ... " ucap Sasuke. Dengan bersamaan, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangan kanannya. mata Sakura terbelalak melihat sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah sebuah benda tajam, yaitu pisau. Sebuah berada di tangan Sasuke, tatapanya sulit diartikan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-pa yang akan kau la-ku-kan, huks!?" ucap Sakura dengan terbata dikarenakan pisau itu menancap tepat di perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut. "Sas-sa-su-ke-_kun_?" Mata emerald indahnya berkaca-kaca. Sakura tak tahu apa penyebabnya sehingga Sasuke tega melakukan hal ini. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sedang di ambang antara hidup dan mati, tatapan matanya kosong.

_Drrrtt... Drrrtt..._

Dering ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Dengan segera Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya, "..."

"Sasu, ada kabar baik untukmu," ucap seseorang di seberang telepon, Mikoto sang Ibu.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau itu sebaiknya jangan menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja," ucap Mikoto sedikkit kesal.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sekilas ia menoleh melihat keadaan Sakura yang belum benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya.

"Begini, tadi Ayah Sakura menemui Ayahmu. Kau tahu Sasu, apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Hn?"

Mikoto mengambil nafas pendek, "Gaara membatalkan pernikahannya. Itu artinya, pernikahanmu dengan Sakura tidak akan dibatalkan. Dan kalian akan tetap menikah minggu depan!" ucap mikoto dengan girang.

_DEGG!_

"!"

_PRAAKK!_

Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jatungnya berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya memburu, mata onyxnya seketika berubah menjadi tatapan yang sangat memilukan. Sasuke jatuh berlutut. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang tempat dimana Sakura berbaring tak berdaya

_Tap taptap _

Sasuke berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Gadis itu masih tersadar.

Sakura tersenyum lembut perlahan tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap tangan mungil itu lalu menggenggamnya. Sasuke memeluk gadis itu, menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Saku," ucap Sasuke lirih dengan penuh penyesalan. Mata onyxnya menatap gadis itu sayu. sekali lagi Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman yang lembut menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "A … ishi-"

_CUP _

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura, "Aku tahu ... "

Sakura tersenyum dalam sakitnya, luka di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, bukan karena apa, tapi jiwa gadis itu sudah meninggalkan raganya, dia telah meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

_Tes_

Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis. Ia melepaskan pagutannya. Dia terdiam menatap kosong ke arah tembok. Kenapa? Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di saat seperti ini? Perlahan Sasuke meletakan kepala gadis itu. Ia mengecup dahi Sakura, seolah memberi arti bahwa ia menyayangi gadis itu tanpa ada akhirnya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil porsche-nya dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jalan raya Konoha sedikit padat, tepatnya di bagian seberangan Rel Kereta Api. Bukan apa-apa, tapi memang karena sebentar lagi Kereta Api akan melintas. Jadi, kendaraanpun berhenti tepat di garis portal.

Alarm masih berbunyi menandakan sebentar lagi kereta akan melintas. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju rel. Perlahan ia berdiri di tengah-tengah rel tepat saat Kereta Api sudah berada di dekatnya. Teriakan dari orang-orang di seberang tak ia hiraukan. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan …

_BRAAKK!_

Tubuh Sasuke yang berdaya itu terpental jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

-HOU-

Breaking New's KONOHA..

_"Pemirsa, kabar Konoha hari ini seorang pria ditemukan tewas akibat tertabrak kereta. Kabar dari saksi mata, yakni warga sekitar. Pria itu bunuh diri dengan nekat menabrakan diri ke kereta yang sedang melintas. Pria tersebut beridentitas bernama Uchiha Sasuke…"_

"A … Apa?! Sasuke anakku … bunuh diri? Tidaaakkk!" Mikoto berteriak histeris saat menonton sebuah berita di siaran televisi. Ia jatuh pingsan,.

"Ibu!" Itachi terkejut mendapati Ibunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Itachi menatap televisi hingga kemudian tubuhnya terasa lemas. "Tidak mungkin! Sasuke ... "

"Ada apa, Itachi?" tanya Fugaku yang baru saja datang.

"A ... Ayah, Sa … Sasuke ... bunuh diri ..." ucap Itachi tanpa menatap sang Ayah. Tubuh Fugaku menegang seketika saat mendengarnya, ia tidak begitu mempercayai ucapan anak sulungnya. Fugaku menatap ke arah layar Televisi yang memang masih membahas tentang kejadian bunuh diri. Fugaku tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mendapati anak bungsunya tergeletak di sisi rel dengan berlumuran darah. 'Kenapa kau lakukan ini, anakku?' tanya Fugaku dalam hati dengan hati yang teriris.

'Kami berdo'a untukmu Uchiha Sasuke, semoga kau bahagia di Sana,' gumam Itachi dan Fugaku dalam hati secara bersamaan.

-The End-

* * *

AN:

Sedikit curcol, ya..

Fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, hanya saja konflik-nya berbeda & jika masih banyak miss typo tolong dimaafkan & di mengerti yaa. Mau bagaimanapun, aku masih baru ^ ^.. jadi, tolong bimbingannya …

Dan fanfic ini buat kakak aku, yang selama ini udah baik banget Sama aku, Yaitu kak' Nau-Chan.. Terimakasih banyak, kakak. Love You ..

Dia juga lohh yang meng-publish fanfic ini ^^

Buat kalian semua juga, para SSL/FNI, Semoga kalian suka ya..

Jangan lupa review ya...

* * *

_ Terima Kasih...^^ _

.


End file.
